Dia pesado
by SamXD
Summary: Bella le recordaba a Edward su peor dia 15 ,Edward tratara de que Bella se relaje despues de lo que paso con Jacob y el esfuerzo que hace con su familia.


Un 15 de diciembre del peor año de mi vida, y de los Cullen

Por todo lo que pasamos, fueron días difíciles, de eso conversaba con Edward hasta el amanecer junto con nuestra hija abrazado.

Me levante de la cama con Renesme cargada entre mis brazos llevándola hacia su cuna, que le regalaron Carlisle y Esme. La deje en la cuna y me fui al cuarto de Alice, la encontré buscando que ponerse, toque su puerta y me recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me senté en su cama Alice ¿has visto algo sobre Jacob o de su familia? ya que hace 3 meses que no los vemos después de la pelea que tuvo con Edward, Alice me respondió con una mirada triste

-si, eh visto a Jacob hablando con su padre, y el le decía que nunca mas se acercaría a nosotros ya que por defender a Edward casi matamos a su familia.

Puse los ojos en blanco, cierto, estoy triste por haber perdido a mi mejor amigo

- no te preocupes Bella.

Dijo Jasper, entrando al cuarto yendo hacia Alice para darle un beso

-te aseguro que el esta calmado, te perdonara de repente no a nosotros pero a ti seguro.

- me quede callada mirándolos viendo como Jasper le abrazaba la cintura a Alice, me pare de la cama.

Yendo hacia la puerta y diciéndole a Jasper,

¿Sabes? Estoy segura de que los va a perdonar también después de unos cuantos minutos dije con la cabeza agachada

-no creen

-ya se vera dijo Alice,

-Salí del cuarto y baje hacia la cocina hay estaba Esme preparando el desayuno le ayude a poner la mesa cuando escucho a alguien bajando por las escaleras era Carlisle que bajaba para despedirse de su esposa porque se iba al trabajo,

-Bella no sabia que estabas ayudando a Esme,

si baje para ayudarla,

-es muy considerado de tu parte Bella dijo Esme…

- ¿Y Edward?/Esta en su cuarto escuchando música me supongo, Carlisle se despidió y salio disparado hacia la puerta y hacia la puerta y hacia su coche.

-Bella puedes llamar a los amorosos vampiros por favor/me lo dijo sonriendo, Claro mientras que subía las escaleras para llamarlos bajaba Rosalie agarrada de la mano de Emmet me miro con cara de pocos amigos la ignore y me fui al cuarto de Edward,

Es… ¿"claro de luna"?

-estaba recordando los momentos en que eras humana.

Edward el desayuno esta listo,

- OK espera,… /me agarro de la cintura con su mano derecha y la otra la levanto me hizo dar unos cuantos pasos lo quede mirando y me acerque para darle un beso, el me lo devolvió apago la radio me agarro de la cintura hasta el cuarto de Alice y Jasper hasta la cocina, nos sentamos comenzamos a desayunar pero ya no era tan delicioso como antes, escuche el llanto de Renesme no era un llanto escandalosos sino relajante y tranquilo, la cargué entre mis brazos mientras ella me sonreía con los brazos abiertos baje y la senté en la silla y me comenzó a sonreír todos, le di un poco de leche no le gusta pero es para su bien le dije así que igual se lo toma

-¡gracias! Dijo Emmet

Se levanto con gran velocidad que subió hacia su cuarto y en medio segundo estaba sentado esperando que Rosalie para ir de caza.

-Jasper y Alice están listos/ gracias Esme, están en la parte trasera ¿van a ir ya?

Si estoy esperando a Edward y Esme

¿Usted va a ir también?

- Si pero yo espero a Carlisle. /Deje a mi hija en los brazos de Esme y Salí corriendo hacia el bosque junto con Edward.

El sol salio, los 6 brillamos cada uno vio a su presa me toco un puma por sexta vez fui corriendo, que en menos de 5minutos termine después de que me limpie con el agua levante la mirada y hay estaba, era el mi ex mejor amigo a lo lejos.

-¡Hola Jacob!...................

Se volteo son mirarme a la cara solo se escuchaba las hojas que pisamos en el pasto, se transformo en lobo y se fue sin decir nada me dejo con la boca abierta.

-ya podemos volver grito Emmet

Me quede paralizada hasta que escuche a Rosalie decir

- mejor…….que se aleje de nosotros porque me tenia Arta con sus estúpidos chistes contra mi.

Emmet, Edward y Alice se rieron,

-se convirtió en una bola de pelos dijo Jasper riéndose como nunca

/me quede callada.

Llegamos a casa cuando Carlisle y Esme justo se iban Renesme esta en su cuna durmiendo,

Gracias Esme, se fueron y cada uno subimos a nuestros cuartos Renesme escucho mi voz y la de Edward.

Edward puedes cargarla o distraerla mientras que me pongo otra cosa Edward la cargo y la llevo a la sala segundos después Rosalie bajo.

Sonó el teléfono,

-Emmet contesto es Charlie dijo

Baje asustada pensando que me iba a decir.

xxxxxxxxxx

-¡Alo!, hola Bella soy yo Charlie,

Si papa que pasa,

-Tu mama viene a Forks y quiere ir a verte mañana para ver a Nessie, / me quede callada un buen rato que pensó que me había desmayada,

…………y-y-y… ¿a que hora piensan venir?

-A medio día ¿esta bien?

-... si….OK entonces nos vemos, /esta bien.

Al colgar el teléfono todos se quedaron callados y mirándome

-¿quieren venir mañana verdad?

Si Edward no se que hacer no puedo decirle que no,

-grandioso hay que fingir otra vez y cada vez que vengan

-¡ROSALIE!/ Edward tiene razón

Renesme puso cara de molesta,

-va a pasar rápido, / ¿Y sino Edward?,

-ya cálmate amor hay que esperar que vuelva Esme y Carlisle para ver que hacemos mientras tanto ¿te gustaría ir a la casa grande?

Si creo que seria mejor distraerme hasta mañana..,

-Rosalie te encargas de Nessie por favor

-claro Edward como digas.

Caminamos por el bosque escuchando los sonidos de los animales con la luz de la luna, al entrar a la mini isla Esme agarrada de la mano de Edward me acordaba de los momentos de nuestra luna de miel.

Me quede parada al frente de Edward que me miraba de pies a cabeza y en silencio, y junto a mi cama

¿Que?...

-Te vez tan bonita sonrío, /dio un paso y al instante estaba agarrando

Mi cintura, pasó su mano por mi mejilla hasta mi cintura mirándome fijamente a los ojos, nos dimos un gran beso y yo no dejaba de mirarlo y de acariciarle el pelo.

Llego las 8 de la mañana y Edward se levanto de la cama para cambiarse

¿Ya nos vamos?

- Si amor ya cámbiate para ir a decirles/ seguro que ya les contaron, termine de cambiarme y Salí rápidamente aun estaba cansada después de lo de anoche.

-Buenos días dijo Esme/ Buenos días

- Esme viene Charlie y René,

-si Edward ya me entere Jasper me lo dijo, Carlisle esta hablando con Rosalie y Jasper en la cochera porque ya sabes que Rosalie es la amargada y Jasper para que no los mire mucho para sentir sus emociones,/- debí de imaginarlo.

Fuimos a la cochera y Carlisle me dijo,

-Bella no olvides de ponértelos para que crea que son tus ojos de verdad, actúa normal como la ultima vez que vino,

- si no te olvides de parpadear de vez en cuando/si gracias Jasper por hacerme acordar/-no hay problemas solo no estés nerviosos porque lo sentiré, / esta bien dije sonriendo, mi entras que Rosalie me miraba con mala cara, bueno voy a ducharme

-si yo también

- NO Edward necesito hablar contigo un rato.

Salí de ahí pase por la cocina y Esme estaba cocinando fui a la habitación mía y de Edward, saque la ropa que estaba en el armario que es lo que me preparo Alice.

-Me metí a bañar no me demore mucho pues ahora que puedo hacer todo mas rápido, Salí de la ducha.

vi. A Edward que estaba alistando su ropa,

-terminaste rápido, dijo sonriendo /me termine de vestir y me puse a ver televisión mientras Edward se bañaba, salio del baño cambiado y se hecho a ver televisión conmigo abrazados un buen rato.

Llegaron las 12 y mi padre estaba afuera con René todos bajamos muy nerviosos,

Alice ¿puedes traer a Renesme?

-Bella pero…,

Por favor… Alice no me miro y subió

-¿están listos dijo Carlisle? Mientras Alice bajaba a Renesme se la paso a Jasper para que el la tenga…

-¡Hola señora Cullen! Dijo René con una gran sonrisa

- hola hija, hola papa saludaron a todos y se pusieron a hablar,

-¿puedo ver a Nessie?

Jasper me la puedes pasar,/- si toma Bella

, Renesme se quedo dormida en los brazos de Jasper cuando la cargue se levanto abrió sus ojitos marrones, Renesme sonrío René se quedo sorprendida, es una niña hermosa tiene algo a la madre pero al padre también esta caliente si mamá no te preocupes,

-Y…… ¿ya te adaptaste a este lugar?

-Si, ma porque lo dices lo dije sorprendida y molesta,

- ¿quieren pasar a comer? si como no dijo René tenia que aguantar la comida igual que todos solo para parecer humanos.

Charlie y René no paraban de mirar a mi hija y de conversar con Carlisle y Esme, ahora se llevaban mejor, al terminar de comer unos cuantos minutos mas y se despidieron ya me sentía mas tranquila.

-Bien hecho Bella y a todos por un esfuerzo mas,

-si Carlisle otra vez, Nessie se esta quedando dormida, la llevare a su cuna gracias Edward,

-¿Tú no vienes? Si ya voy.

-Muchas gracias a todos enserio no te preocupes Bella siempre te apoyaremos

-dijo Alice,

-Claro porque eres nuestra hermana ahora dijo Emmet con una sonrisa y una carcajada.

Me fui a mi cuarto donde estaba Edward,

-¿quieres echarte? Si……….Edward

-¿tu crees que Jacob nos perdone?, yo no se no quiero saber nada del lobito dijo sonriendo, si pero yo creo que iré a disculparme... quee no yo no te dejare ir, entonces acompáñame_**,**_

_**-NO BELLA**_ no hagas esto,

-no Edward tu no me hagas esto quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo……………esta bien pero si el no sale te olvidas de eso,

………… esta bien, pero no iras sola dile a Emmet y Jasper que te acompañen.

Tenia nervios llegar a su casa pensando que me iba a ignorar o algo parecido Jasper estuvo callado todo el camino y Emmet no que decir todo lo contrario.

Toque la puerta como 10 veces y no salía nadie la casa estaba vacía, parece que se fueron de Forks,

-si creo no nos soportan no me hagas sentir mal Emmet, si Jasper creo que se mudaron pues para no volver a vernos yo…

-creo que es lo mejor dijo Jasper

-…….si... creo, bueno hay que volver a casa.

Edward estaba en la puerta junto con Alice y Rosalie. ¿Que paso?

-parece que se mudaron dijo Emmet enserio, si ahora ya no creo que nos personen sabes que es lo mejor Bella,

-¿que?

Que ya te olvides de Jacob

- si yo creo que es lo mejor.

Alice se fue contra Jasper y pasaron a la casa, Rosalie y Emmet se fueron a otra parte,

-Bella que opinas si nos vamos de viaje los 3………para que te relajes y te olvides de todo ecepto de mi de tu hija…

-si creo que estaría bien dije sonriendo junto con Edward

-Bueno hay que alistar las cosas para ya irnos entonces.

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
